The Thing That Might Happen Again
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Sequel to "Thing that won't happen again". What would happen when Kardia was desiring his friend, Degel, while Aquarius was going to keep his own promise? Everything changed after a few sensless night.
1. Heat me up, Degel!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SSTLC characters!**_

* * *

**_Heat me up, Degel!_**

It was a beautiful day, with soft light spreading around the whole Holy Land, with a sound of training people, and the trills of birds. In the early morning of that calm, peaceful day, Degel was sitting on the elaborately constructed chair in the middle of his Temple's library. He was reading leisurely some old book he get from the Pope last evening. That book was really old; sometimes its ancient language troubled green-haired reader and sometimes it needed great care with reversing the paper to the other side. And Degel surely was carefully with that, after all some pages looked as they could just turn into a dust at any move. He didn't even raise his head, when Kardia got inside, spreading his frustrated cosmo around Temple's room. Scorpio glanced quickly with disbelieve at many bookstand surrounding him, and stood behind Aquarius, popping at a crannied, old page.

"What are you doin'?" he asked.

Degel sighed.

"Are you dumb?" answered green-haired Saint with the question.

Kardia chuckled and got closer to friend's ear.

"Know what, Degel? I'm cold. Wanna heat me up?"

Aquarius flipped over the page, and continued to read.

"Go outside. It's a really hot and sunny day. Or go do some exercises. Surely it could warm you. Besides I'm here for cooling you, not warming, if you remember that small fact."

Now it was Kardia who sighed.

"You are not fun, at all," he whispered, touching Degel's ear with his lips. That touch was delicate, sensitive. Then he licked his skin slightly.

"Kardia, if you won't stop, I will freeze you."

Young Scorpio chuckled.

"That's bad, because I don't wanna stop," he said, still licking friend's ear.

"Then I have no choice", sighed Degel, pulling out his glasses, and closed his book with noisy crack.

Suddenly air in the room got much colder, than it should be in the middle of Greece's summer. A glass of water, standing on the table was frozen in the matter of seconds. Kardia looked at friend with surprise. But then Degel turned his head to Kardia, caught gently his blue curls, and kissed him deeply, violently, with passion.

For a few seconds, Scorpio couldn't return that kiss; he was too astonished by Degel's action. But when he felt a hot, agile tongue inside his mouth that broke through the clamped lips with brutal strength, he couldn't hold himself anymore. A moan of triumph escaped from his mouth, his hands tightened on the back of a chair, almost crushing its fragile wood. It was exactly what he wanted; this passion he saw _that_ night, this temperament and heat.

But after several minutes later, the kiss ended silently. Degel stood up, not even looking at Kardia, and went to the bookstand to find some place for his new acquisition.

"It should be enough for you, Kardia. Now leave."

He heard a few steps, and felt as his friend caught him brutally, turning around. The book fell on the floor with a dull thud. Kardia pressed Aquarius' body against the bookcase, slowly approaching their lips.

"Do you think I will leave after _that_?" he asked. Degel felt a warm breath on his skin.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Because the next time I will really freeze you, Kardia."

Scorpio looked inside friend's violet eyes to check if it was a bluff or not. It wasn't.

"Damn you, Degel!"

And despite the whole danger, Kardia kissed him hard, deep, and lustfully. Aquarius didn't resist, allowing friend's tongue touched his own with furious. Scorpio used this acquiescence, taking more and more from green-haired man, sucking his lips, licking them, dancing with his tongue. The taste of soft body was overwhelming, making him not able to think about anything; he just had to taste more, he had to force his friend to give him what he wanted. And he was almost sure, Degel just gave up with resisting, so now they will do _that_ again, inside this library, surrounding by the thousands of books. He didn't stop kissing _his_ Degel until he felt another drop of the temperature in the chamber. Then Kardia let Aquarius go, turned away and left without saying anything more. Owner of the library accompanied him with his sight, feeling that his friend was much more frustrated, than before.

* * *

It wasn't much later, when this peaceful day in the Sanctuary was turned into real hell. Degel was reading another book he got from the Pope, in the same room, on that chair as before, and at the same time trying to forget about Kardia's visit. It was hard to do that; these kisses just made him scatterbrained, so he couldn't focus on the book as much as he wanted. His desire was to finish that book before the evening, he wanted it so badly, but how could he do such a thing with Kardia inside his mind? And then, in the middle of the page he felt a few brutal, unknown cosmo, playing around the Sanctuary, and he _knew_ that his book had to wait for tomorrow.

He sighed with a disappointment, putting the book on the table, and heading slowly for his Gold Cloth. After all he wasn't the only one Gold Saint around, right? There was the Leo Regulus, or the Aries Shion. So, why he should be in such a hurry?

And then he found an answer for that question. A violent, joyful cosmo ranging inside that mess. The cosmo of Kardia.

"Shit!"

He ran, as if Hades was chasing him, to get his Cloth. If Kardia was fighting, it could end badly for Scorpio at any moment. Then Degel had to be with him, to help. To keep him _alive_.

A few minutes later he appeared in the center of the battle, trying to get well with the situation. Some unknown warriors broke into the Sanctuary, of course for the head of Athena. There were many of them, to many for a few Bronze and Silver Saints. Their cosmo was strange a bit, lower than a cosmo of Bronze Saint, but despite that, they was winning. Degel couldn't recognize theirs armors, filled with a soft but dark and evil light.

Even if they were stronger than ordinary Bronze Saints, they didn't stand a chance against the powerful Gold Saints protecting this Holy Land. Degel got rid quickly of a few intruders, and headed to the burning, Kardia's cosmo.

When he finally found his friend, his heart almost stopped. Scorpio's Scarlet Needle was reflected by an intruder, and for Degel it was certain, that it wasn't the first Scarlet Needle, that hit his owner. Aquarius could see a few crack and the small holes in friend's Cloth; a blood was flowing from them. And… And Kardia was holding his hand on his chest. On that side where was placed his heart.

'Why it always has to by the reflecting ability? Why, dammit?!' he thought, attacking the enemy by surprise. It was against his pride as an Aquarius Saint, but he was ready to do anything to save his friend.

Even if the intruder was able to avoid the first attack, he couldn't escape from quick Aurora Execution Degel send him almost angrily. When he got sure, that the enemy was dead, Aquarius turned back from him, and approached Kardia, sitting in the ruins of the destroyed buildings. He was breathing heavy.

Scorpio was in really pitiful state. He received about five his own Scarlet Needle and some of enemy's unique attacks. His face was covered with red blood, but despite that, he was smirking to his cold friend.

"What have you done, idiot?" Degel sighed, kneeling near his friend. "You will never learn, right?"

Kardia laughed lightly.

"It's your fault, dear Degel. I had to free my frustration after ours earlier meeting. I have to calm down my Needle."

Degel shook his head with disbelieve. Then he removed gently Kardia's hand from his chest, and put his own on that place. He started to send cold into quickly and at the same time weakly beating heart. Kardia rested his head on the stone block, feeling a nice cold spreading around his whole, hot body. He smiled.

"You know what, Degel?" he started with trembling voice. "Someday I wanna fight with my life on the line. Fight with some strong opponent… Before it - he pointed at his heart - kill me."

Degel looked inside the blue eyes.

"Stop saying such a thing. I will not allow your heart to kill you."

"Yeah, right," Kardia laughed sarcastically. "You can't heal me forever, my Degel."

"I can. And I will do that, Kardia. Forever."

They didn't even hear anything behind them; it was already too late when Degel felt like something quickly pierced his body in five places causing him overwhelming pain. Two shoulders, two legs, and the chest. The chest near his heart. To close to his heart. A blood started to flow from his mouth, and at the same time a harpoon-shaped weapon appeared, stuck inside his body. Then someone behind the Aquarius pulled out that weapon brutally, with the evil laugh, tearing apart more of his flesh, and almost wounding his heart. Degel looked behind with a surprised look on his face.

A person behind them was heaving, slowly appearing in the sunny afternoon. There was no cosmo, that two friends could feel, and because of that they weren't aware of the dangerous. But it was certain - this person was full of a powerful, hidden cosmo.

Degel touched a wounded place close to his heart. He felt a blood stream flowing from the wound, his vision got fuzzy, and he started to hardly breathe.

"Degel…?" he heard Kardia's voice.

Before he fell to the ground Kardia caught him, and lied gently.

"Degel…?" asked Kardia one more time, but when Aquarius didn't respond, he howled with the rage.

The enemy didn't expect that the Saint near his death would almost explode in angry. He only saw a blue curtain, and a red spot, while the pain was spreading around his body.

Kardia laughed madly.

"Now, when you were hit by my Scarlet Needle, you have two choices, until another fourteen strikes pierce your body, fuckin' bastard," said Kardia, hitting him five times. "Give up, or die. But I think you don't have _any_ choice." Another six strikes. "Die."

He didn't hesitate, just killed him, with the murderous grin of his face.

When Kardia returned to Degel, his heart really stopped for a moment. Aquarius' face looked paler that usual, his opened eyes didn't have any light inside, like their owner was already dead… But then Degel turned his head to him, and extended his hand in friend's direction, trying to reach him. Scorpio kneeled down, taking him into his arm.

"Stop… doing these… reckless things… Kardia," Degel whispered quietly, with the blood flowing from the mouth. He placed his hand with a difficulty on Kardia's chest, sending remains of his cosmo to the ill heart, cooling it calmly. Kardia caught that hand tightly, pulling it away from his body.

"Who is reckless now, Degel?"

But Aquarius didn't stop, obstinately cooling friend's heart from the distance. He smiled warmly and then fell unconscious in Kardia's arms.

* * *

The first thing he felt after regaining his consciousness was pain in his chest, surrounding his weak heart. _Every_ hit of his heart was weak, quiet and painful. He almost couldn't breath; it was really hard to inhale an air to his wounded lungs. His sight was still fuzzy; something was ringing inside his ears. It took several minutes for him to hear someone else's calm breath, and warmth on his right side.

He opened his eyes, and saw Kardia's curls covering his bandaged chest. His hot-headed friend slept peacefully beside him, with his head on the also bandaged shoulder, surrounding Degel with his muscular arms. Kardia's body was in the same state as his, after all the blue-haired man got beat as well. But that heat… The heat radiating from friend's body… He should cool him right now.

Degel moved his arm, intending to reach friend's side, and cool him immediately, but after the first twitch of his muscles, Aquarius let a moan of pain escape from his mouth. It felt, like someone was tearing his flesh apart.

"You shouldn't move," he heard in dark night, seeing as his friend raised his head, and looked into the violet eyes with worry.

Kardia was_ worried_ about him?

"That harpoon, or whatever it was, had a poison inside. The Pope and Lady Athena managed to get rid of that poison, but I think you won't escape from a side effect."

"Why are you here, Kardia? Shouldn't you rest in your own bed?"

"Though that poison didn't affect your mouth…" Kardia chuckled lightly. "Besides we are in _my_ bed."

Degel looked around. Fortunately that move didn't cause a pain. It was really Kardia's bedroom. That violent scent could be sensed only inside _his_ temple.

"Why? And why are you hugging me?"

"You were cold. Cold as never before. I thought it could be good to try to warm you."

Degel smiled. He _never_ expected that kind of thinking from his reckless friend. It was… unnatural.

Ignoring the incredible pain, Aquarius lifted his hand and touched the blue curls.

"Thanks," he said.

Kardia looked at him with surprise. And Degel could swear that Scorpio just blushed slightly. He smiled more warmly.

"What?!" the blue-haired Saint asked almost aggressively.

"Nothing." Degel kissed his cheek softly trying to not laugh, and repeating: "Thanks, Kardia."

And when he was heading back, Kardia's fingers caught his chin, holding tightly.

"No way I will let you escape now," said Scorpio, with a wild smile. He touched Aquarius' cheek with his tongue, and then moved to his cold lips.

That kiss wasn't deep, but soft and sensitive. Lips touching lips, trembling together; tongue touching tongue in a dance; the taste of a breath and the smell of the hot skin. A kiss of the two careful lovers; delicate, with tranquil passion, quiet, and warm; lasting for a few eternal minutes, uninterrupted by any word, or move. But when it ended, Kardia had an expression on his face that Degel knew. The expression of the excitement and the lust.

"Are you expecting something, Scorpio?"

He did it. His voice was really cold, almost repulsive.

"What game are you playing, Degel?" Kardia was really mad now. He jumped out of the bed, leaving Degel alone, covered by a thin blanket. "Last time, when we were lying like that, you _allowed_ me to kiss you. Yes, _allowed_, because without a doubt, you knew, what I'm gonna to do. Then we did something more, you hadn't any objections. And it was _you_ who kissed me first in that library. And still, you are rejecting me!"

"I think, I told you before. _That _thing will not happen again."

Kardia growled with the frustration.

"Damn you, Degel!"

Then he left.

Aquarius looked at the stone ceiling. When Scorpio left him, he felt cold. Really cold.

"Although, I like all these kisses…" he murmured to himself, closing his eyes.

Soon something slipped under the blanket. Warm arms hugged Degel tightly; the young man could feel a breath on his skin.

"Damn you, Degel. You will pay me for that!"

Degel smiled, sinking his fingers into the blue curls. Indeed… What game he was playing with Kardia? First, acting like he wanted _something_, but when Kardia was taking an action, just retreating. Leading friend's senses to the final line, and then saying "No". Then what…? Maybe he wanted to see Scorpio begging for it? Kneeling down in the front of him and begging? It was true, if Kardia wanted something, he was just taking it, so… Perhaps Aquarius was intending to show his friend, that the world wasn't working like that…

Or… Or maybe Degel was _scared_? Scared of his own desires, of his own feelings towards Kardia? Last time he showed his soul much more that he wanted to, and even if it was his friend, who saw him like that… It was an experience that scared Degel too much. Not be able to control himself, acting so hastily.

He didn't know if it was _love_, Degel just cared of Scorpio much more than anybody else, being worried all the time when Kardia wasn't around, like he could disappear at any moment. Was it _love_? Or just a strong bond? But they did something that could be done only by lovers, right? Though Aquarius didn't have any contraindications, he had no regrets. And from the very beginning he would not regret if it end the same as before. So why? Why he was playing like that?

Degel sighed quietly, moving his hands from Kardia's hair to his cheek, and then touching lightly the hot lips of the sleeping man. And then… Was it his imagination? Under his fingers he felt a slight smile.

He smiled himself, returning his hand to the blue, long curls and felt asleep finally.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Soon second chapter ;)**_


	2. You can kiss me

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SSTLC characters!**_

* * *

**_You can kiss me_**

When Degel opened his eyes in the glare of the morning, it passed a few minutes before he realized that no one was lying beside him. The bed was cold, cooled by his cool presence, and any warm Scorpio wasn't here to heat him up.

"Is he still resentful?" the Aquarius thought, starring at the stone ceiling and feeling… a guilt?

He tried to get up from the bed and for his relief the pain wasn't that tremendous as the last night. He just felt some fire in his limbs and an overwhelming weight inside his chest. And a fragility of his own heart. That'all. Assuming that there was no danger anymore, Degel stood up, took his first step and… The next moment he was kneeling on the floor, with his hand clamping on his chest. His legs was weak, he could feel that fire changed into an excruciating pain in them; a painful spasm gripped his heart; this weight inside his chest grew up, making it difficult to breathe. What was happening to him?

"Idiot," he heard above his head. Then the strong, warm hands helped him to lie back on the bed. "Do you think you are able to move? Or… Do you think you _should_ move from this bed that early?"

Kardia's voice was harsh a bit, like his owner still bore within himself the resentment.

"I think I should go to my own bed as soon as possible, Kardia. You have to be bored to have a bedmate like me…" Degel's words were so quiet.

"Nonsense."

But Kardia didn't even look at him.

"You should rest here. And don't even move any of your weak muscles from that bed," added the blue-haired Saint, turning around, and intending to leave.

"You should rest too, Kardia."

The Scorpio murmured something under his own nose. Then he sighed and said:

"I'm in much better state that you, Degel. Just rest here. If not, you may die."

And he left without looking at his injured friend.

Degel was laying peacefully on the bed for a while, thinking about this situation. The pain from his leg turned into the fire again, his arms were burning too. And his heart seemed to be really weak. It didn't cause him much pain, but it was giving him signals about its fragility. A quiet beating could be barely heard in the room, telling to the Aquarius, that Kardia was right: he could die with any move.

And then Degel remembered friend's voice; angry a bit, and a wounded voice. And that continuous avoidance of his eyes. Probably Kardia felt used by his friend, used in a cruel way: his friend was playing with him. Even if the Scorpio Saint liked to play with his enemies' life, he hated to be treated like that by his friend. His best friend…

Degel one more time sat on the bed, intending to leave the Scorpio Temple and got out of the friend's sight. This time it wasn't that hard to take a few steps, after all the Aquarius knew what he should expect. He even managed to not holding his hand on his chest, when the wounded heart almost screamed at his owner in the desperation.

He even couldn't take a deep breath of the fresh, morning air, when he finally got out of the Temple. The sun was shining extremely strong, any clouds were covering the blue sky, and as far as Degel was able to see, the all sights of the intruders were cleaned. The day came back to its usual way, the young boys were training on the fight fields, a few Saints patrolled the area near the Sanctuary, and there wasn't any trace of Kardia around. Perfect.

It took him long time to climb all the stairs between the Scorpio and the Sagittarius Temple. After all it wasn't so simple, with his weak legs, the trembling heart and the difficulties in breathing. He had lucky, there was plenty of walls and rocks so he could rest a while relying on them. Without that help he could collapse long ago.

"Degel!" he heard a surprised voice.

It was Sisyphus, the Sagittarius Gold Saint, and the guardian of the Temple in front of which Degel was standing. The eyes of the elder fellow were filled with worry.

"You are barely standing! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting right now?"

Degel smiled to him.

"I should. That is why I am trying to back to my Temple," he said, and fell on his knees.

"And Kardia allowed that?! And let you go alone?!" Sisyphus almost screamed, catching his fellow, and helping him to stand up.

"Kardia don't know about that. I left on my own."

"Why? I think Kardia is able to take care of his injured friend."

"That is not the problem. I am just an eyesore to him."

"An eyesore? You had a quarrel?"

"No. Could you help me to get to my Temple? Please."

The Sagittarius sighed. He looked at the Scorpio Temple, then at Degel and next at the long way they had to pass.

"No problem. But I think it would be better for you if you stay with Kardia."

The Aquarius smiled to him.

"I can take care of my own, do not worry."

"I'm aware of that, but I don't know if Kardia will be fine. Two days ago, when he brought you to Athena, he looked like a ghost. Try to understand him, you are his friend, and even if he doesn't want to show this, it could be really painful for him to loose you," said Sisyphus, helping him to walk. They were moving slowly, as if the Sagittarius had hope, that Degel will change his mind.

"Two days… I slept long time."

"Yeah. And he was on your side all the time."

Degel turned hid head behind, trying to take a look at the Scorpio Temple, but it was invisible now. He returned to walking.

"Now he will be fine," the Aquarius cut the topic.

Sisyphus shook his head in disbelief and sighed, looking at the Capricorn Temple, who was so close now. He hoped that El Cid will help him with changing Degel's mind. Eventually, he wished that the Aquarius will fell senseless in the way, so he could bring him back to Kardia, where the injured man was much safer than in his own Temple… completely alone.

But the Capricorn Temple was empty; nobody came up to help the Sagittarius with bringing Degel back to his friend. He had to accept the fact that Degel will end in his own Temple soon.

"You can leave me now," said Degel, when they were in the front of the Aquarius Temple. "I can go by my own. I am sorry for trouble."

The Sagittarius sighed.

"As you wish. But I still think you…"

"Really, thanks, Sisyphus. You do not have to worry about me."

The bronze-haired man shook his head, and left him with a really heavy hart.

Degel waited till his fellow disappeared in the Capricorn Temple. Then he entered his own place, walking slowly, with difficulties, leaning against the walls and the columns. He was breathing harder; his heart trembled in warning with every step. Even this pain in his limbs was worse. He knew that if he wouldn't get to his bed soon, he could pay for his selfishness.

He took a rest for a while, trying to calm down his weak heart. He almost made it, breathing as deep as the wounded lungs allowed. He even managed to stifle that terrible pain in his legs. But it took a while for him to be able to walk further. Step by step he finally reached the bedroom.

Then his legs refused to obey his will, Degel couldn't take any more steps. He leaned his back against the wall and sat on the floor, breathing hard, spasmodically. His heart was in a pain, real pain; it felt like it would stop any moment. He touched his chest, and feeling wetness he looked at his fingers.

Blood. There was blood on them; the fresh, red blood that soaked through the bandages and a linen tunic.

'Shit, my wound opened.' Degel though, closing his eyes with weariness, resting his green-haired head on the wall behind him. He should change the used bandages, but for now he didn't have any strength to do that. In that moment he wanted only to rest, even if it meant, that he would sleep on the stone, cold floor.

Then someone slapped him. Degel opened his eyes hardly, and looked into the blue, furious eyes.

"You fuckin' moron! Don't fall asleep!" Kardia's mad voice was like a pail of the icy water for him. "Don't you dare to fall asleep, ashole!"

"Kardia…"

"What did you think, leaving my side? In this state?" the Scorpio kneeled beside him, holding his shoulder. Was it a panic in his voice? "Shit!" he cursed, looking at the blood that was flowing from between Degel's fingers. "Wait here, I will bring the bandages. And don't fall asleep!"

Kardia left his bedroom in a hurry. It didn't pass even one minute when he was back.

"Kardia, you should not act like that. Don't get too excited and angry. I do not have too much strength to cure you if you worsen the condition of your heart," said Degel, trying to touch Kardia's chest. But the Scorpio caught his hand firmly.

"You should be concern on your own heart more than mine."

Degel freed his hand from Kardia's grip, and touched his cheek, leaving the red marks of the blood.

"Sorry," whispered the Aquarius, still touching a warm cheek of friend.

"For what?" asked Kardia, looking at him with a surprise.

"For my selfishness."

"Stop talking nonsense, Degel." The Scorpio took of friend's tunic gently. The Aquarius surrendered to the action without any words. "C'mon, I have to treat you now."

He unwrapped slowly the bandages from Degel's body and cleaned his skin from the blood.

"Why you are always cold, Degel? Normal people could get a fever because of these wounds, but no, you have to get much cooler, that you used to be!" he murmured with a frustration, bandaging his friend with the new bandages.

Degel chuckled slightly. His friend sighed, and helped him to stand up.

"Now you will rest, and won't move from your bed until tomorrow evening, idiot!" said Kardia, when Degel was under the blanket, lying comfortably. The blue-haired Saint sat down on the floor with long sigh, resting his back against the side of the bed.

Any of them didn't say even one word for a long time. When Kardia though, that his friend fell asleep finally, he said to himself:

"Don't you dare to scare me like that. Never again."

A cold hand touched his head, and started to stroke gently his blue curls.

"Sorry. I will never do that again," he heard, and looked at his friend. Degel was watching him carefully, with sadness on his face. "Should I stop?" he pointed at his hand on the blue hair.

"No," answered the Scorpio. "It is nice."

Silence again.

"Kardia?"

"What? Why are you not sleeping by now?"

"I think I am cold. Could you warm me, please?"

The Scorpio gasped under his nose. He stood up, and slipped under the blanket, closing his arms around his friend as tightly as it didn't cause the pain to the green-haired Saint. But even then, Degel didn't do what Kardia was asking him, still having his eyes wide opened. In the one moment, the Aquarius Saint turned to the side, to face his friend. A cold hand rested on the hot neck, a thumb was touching lightly Kardia's cheek.

"Kardia, I want you to know I will not play with you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night you asked what game I am playing with you. I don't know myself what kind of game it was, but I am not going to do that again."

The Scorpio was silent for a moment.

"So… You mean…?"

"I will give you what you want. Because I want this too. Of course, when I will be in better shape."

He closed his eyes, and didn't say any more word. After a few seconds Kardia realized, that he finally fell asleep, with his cold hand still on his warm neck.

* * *

Degel placed his hand on Kardia's chest, looking inside the blue, wild eyes of his friend. He sent a huge amount of his own, cold cosmo into Scorpio's heart.

"Would you ever learn not to attack the enemy, who could reflect your own Scarlet Needle?"

"But it is fun!" answered Kardia with weak voice.

"Fun?! Are you an idiot?!"

Kardia stroke his green, long hair, and then placed his hand on Degel's cheek.

"Calm down, my dear Degel. An angry is fatal for your beauty," he said with wide smile on his face. "Besides it is your fault. I had to free my frustration after our earlier meeting. I have to calm down my Needle."

"Calm down your Needle…?" whispered the Aquarius Saint. "Idiot, my cosmo isn't working now…" a few hot tears felt down his cheeks. "You are dying, Kardia…"

Degel saw only surprise in his friend's eyes, when the Scorpio took a look at something behind his back. Second later something pierced the place where Degel had his heart. A cold steel tore his flesh through the whole body, and the Aquarius could see a sharp arrowhead of the weapon, covered by his red blood. He turned his head, and looked at the enemy. The intruder smiled evilly and pushed his harpoon-shaped weapon harder until it finally stopped on hot, ill heart of Kardia.

The Aquarius couldn't do anything, he was only watching as his own blood was flowing down the metal weapon, and mixing with the blood of his friend. Scorpio's eyes were loosing their glow with every moment, but his hand on Degel's cheek didn't twitch even once.

Then Kardia smiled warmly, and with that smile on his young face he died quietly. His hand fell down, but Degel caught it tightly, at the same time calling desperately his friend's name and…

…he opened his eyes, screaming Kardia's name into the black, starless night.

It was a dream, just a stupid dream, and he, Degel, was still lying in his own bed with _living_ Kardia on his side.

"What's wrong, Degel?" asked the Scorpio with worried voice. "A nightmare?"

Degel nodded only, being not able to say anything. He grabbed Kardia's arm like it would disappear at any moment.

'It was a dream,' he thought. 'Only a dream. Kardia is still alive, and nothing happened to him…'

He felt warm hand on his forehead. Kardia was checking the temperature of his body.

"You are still incredible cold, dear Degel," Kardia said, now touching his cheek gently. "It is like I'm lying with ice-statue in one bed…"

Degel couldn't hold himself any longer. He caught Kardia's blue-haired head and kissed him greedily.

"Whoa…! What for?" asked Kardia when he was able to do that.

"I just…" Degel started, breathing hard. "Oh, never mind!"

He pulled Kardia's head again and their lips met each other one more time. It was a long, passionate kiss; the kiss as passionate as never before. The Scorpio could feel an infinite lust in every move of his friend's tongue, when Degel was licking his lover lip, the next moment sucking it gently, and then licking again. An overwhelming heat exploded inside his body the same moment when that agile part of Degel's body broke into his mouth with desire. A slight, muffled moan filled the bedroom while their tongues were touching themselves, dancing, licking and raging together. The next moment Aquarius' hand slid off out of his blue curls and with the graceful movement slipped into his pants.

Kardia broke their kiss quickly. He saw blushes on Degel's cheeks, and lust inside the violet eyes.

"Degel, stop. Your heart is still too weak for something like _that_."

The Aquarius blinked a few times, confused a little.

"Are you rejecting me?" he asked with a surprise in his voice.

"I had to. You are too weak for now. We just can't do that. You may die."

Degel took a few deep breaths, stroking the blue curls of his friend. When he calmed down a little he tried to kiss him once again, but Kardia didn't allow him to do that.

"Don't, Degel. Don't kiss me right now, because I won't be able to hold myself."

"Oh… No problem. Sorry."

They were lying in silence for a while, feeling like the heat was disappearing slowly from their bodies.

"Degel…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"You can kiss me now." Kardia raised his head, and looked at his friend. "But just one more time. And then, go sleep. You should rest."

Degel smiled and kissed him. He was kissing him long, passionately and deeply. With love.

**The End**


End file.
